The Dragon Bird and His Lucky Pals
by SacredGearz
Summary: Sendo Matsuda has sacred gear after a safety hazard in Osaka, Japan. Kiba ends his demon life much to Rias's disappointment. Rias ends up crying after one of the knights, Kiba quits the team. The Occult Research Club is at Risk! It is up to Sendo and his pals to stop the upcoming crisis before it is too hard to handle! Make sure to read my Winx Club/Ben 10 crossover story: Omniwinx
1. Chapter 1:A New Hero Is Around!

The Dragon Bird and his lucky pal by SacredGearz

Five years had gone by, and 16-year-old Sendo Matsuda (first name is Sendo) was still doing the same old thing... Until he had a possession when the Dragon-Bird king, Hanes, and Hanes's best friend, Rebelled, unintentionally went inside him in hopes of getting away from the "DxDweebs".

Warning: This content is rated MA for people 18 or older ONLY! If you are 17 or younger, do not read this, trust me, you will not be happy.

Chapter 1:A New Hero Is Around!

" Man, I looked funny when I was 11, and I like it!" Kuzaki Matsuda laughed.

"I wish I had powers like the rest of my family." Sendo said sadly.

"Cheer up,son, maybe when you mature like us, you can get powers, too!" Sendo's dad, Motohama Matsuda said.

"Or maybe not." His mom, Kuri said.

Just then, a boy and a girl crash into the Matsuda home, the boy had brown hair and the girl, red, then, the girl used a magic spell to tie up Kuri and Motohama.

"Mom! Dad!" Both Sendo and Kuzaki shouted worriedly.

Just then, the girl spoke desperately, "Where is Hanes?!

" Hanes? Who's that?" Sendo asked.

The boy said "The dragon that can equip himself to any other thing."

Kuzaki said. "And why do you want him?"

The girl says "We need him to save my demon species."

Motohama shouted "Dragon-Bird power isn't for devil benefits!"

This aggravated the girl and she squeezes Motohama harder.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: How It All Began

"Dad!" Sendo and Kuzaki yelled in sorrow.

The girl introduces himself to Sendo, "I am Rias Gremory" she says.

The boy brings out his Sacred Gear and says "Hi! The name's Issei Hyoudou, but you can call me Issei-kun, the Red Dragon Emperor!"

"Why would you two hurt our parents and introduce yourselves like nice guys?" Kuzaki and Sendo asked simultaneously.

Rias continues: "3 years ago we kidnapped the dragon for his power, but then he refused and suddenly, he was freed by two warriors, Kuri and -"

Sendo interrupts angrily "YOU GUYS KIDNAPPED HANES FOR HIS POWER?!"

Rias zaps Sendo with a magic bolt and he says "Ow!"

Issei brings out Ascalon and tries to stab Kuzaki but Sendo grabs a silver knife and blocks the hit.

"What is you guys' deal?!" Sendo questions angrily.

"You two are our deal." Rias says back.

In the blink of an eye, Kuzaki and Kuri both turn into their Fairy forms, Kuri breaks free and also frees Motohama, who turns into a renegade. Renegades are half org, half human.

Motohama takes Sendo outside and says to him "Sendo take this"

Sendo reluctantly takes the two things only to his surprse that those two things were Hanes and Rebelled.

Another Occult Research member, Xenovia, takes out Durandal but, hearing the sword sound, Sendo quickly runs away. Unknown to him that another member, Akeno, was right in front of him.

Seeing Hanes and Rebelled with him, Akeno uses a lightning bolt but Sendo quickly evades the attack and turns sharply to his right.

Surrounded by all the Occult Research club girls (Except Rias and Akeno), for their safety, Hanes and Rebelled equipped themselves to him as Sacred Gear.

The Sacred Gear had same design as Vali's except the jewel was Black, and the glove was Dark Green, the sword (Rebelled equipped to him) had same design as Ascalon but the handle was white, the tertiary part of the blade was light blue, the secondary part was white, and primary part was red.


	3. Chapter 3: Yay! I have superpowers

**I know some of you think the Occult Research Club is evil, but really, they are trying to get back Hanes. Let us begin:**

Chapter 3: Yay! I have superpowers!

Sendo had nothing else to do than smile at the fact that he has powers. He had been waiting over half a decade to have powers and his wish came true. And he was smiling ear to ear that he had Sacred Gear, something ONLY special humans can have.

Now, he knew what to do.

He mixed the Ice Flame of Hanes with the Big Boom blast of Rebelled and froze everybody. He was angry at these people for hurting his parents.

"I hate my family being tortured!" Sendo said while holding up his sacred gear.

The impulse from his anger made the sacred gear say "Super Dragon Bird Balancer!"

He turned into a small-like, but powerful bird-like dragon armor.

"Juggernaut Power!" Rebelled said.

Then, he blew away half of Osaka using Rebelled's power!

Then, with Rebelled's lightning blast and Hanes' Thunder Rumble, Sendo sent Issei and the other Occult Research Club members back to Kuoh Academy.

He reverted back to human form.

He kept the gear from now on.

He had defeated the Longinus master and many others with it, I would know, because I was there, Sacred Gearz.


	4. Chapter 4: Bye,Bye, Gremory household!

Chapter 4: Bye-bye, Gremory household!

At the Occult Research Club room, Rias, Issei, Xenovia, Asia, Akeno, & Koneko devised a plan to get Sendo's sacred gear.

Kiba overheard the conversation and was angry at Rias "So Rias is using our powers for her own benefit right?" He asked himself angrily.

After the conversation ended, Rias and the others went to Issei's house which is now a mansion.

During Rias's walk she bumped into Kiba, Kiba then held her hand firmly and asked angrily "Rias, have you been using our powers for your own benefit?!"

Rias gets her hand out of his grip and slaps him "Yuto, are y-"

Kiba punches Rias and runs to the church. He ran away and killed himself to end his demon life.

He rose up as a human again and still has his sacred gear. Rias was disgraced to see that her group knight has left the club.

Issei later tried to run to him but then ran into Freed. "Nice to see you, Issei-san!" He says. Issei activates his Sacred Gear only to get beaten by the sword, Excalibur. As soon as Freed is ready to kill Issei, another Holy Sword blocks the stab.

It turns out that the guy was Sendo. He seemed to have came because of Freed trying to kill Issei, but actually because Kiba is a human again and he wants to find out why.

"Issei, where's the guy with the yellow hair and the sword birth sacred gear?" Sendo asks.

"You mean Kiba?" Issei replies.

"Yes" Sendo replies back.

"Nobody kills a person who I wanna ask!" Sendo said, swinging his sword to knock away Freed all the way to Tokyo.

Sendo suddenly leaves and Issei follows him.

Sendo found Kiba but Kiba knocks him away with Sword Birth.

"Gah" Sendo gasps. "Very smart."

Sendo knocks out Kiba and drags him.

Kiba wakes up and finds himself on a cliff edge.

On the cliff edge Kiba says "What are you doing?

"How and why have you turned into a human?" Sendo asks.

"How? By killing myself. Why? Because Rias is using our powers for her benefit" Kiba explains.

"Wanna join my team? I have my own Sacred Gear now. Maybe we could work together." Sendo offers.

"What's in it for me?" Kiba asks.

"You can get away from the Occult Research Club and use your powers for EVERYONE'S benefit." Sendo replies.

Suddenly a Red magic bolt flew in, but both Sendo and Kiba dodge it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rias Gremory." Sendo says sarcastically.

"Sendo, you will pay for messing with one of my household." Rias says, determined.

"Rias, I am no longer a part of your household, I ended my demon life and joined Sendo." Kiba replies angrily.

Rias sobs "Kiba, why?"

"So I can use my powers for only everyone's benefit, not just demons!" He replies angrily

Kiba and Sendo ran off with Rias on their tail.

Will Kiba and Sendo come to their senses? Can Rias notify the "runaway sacred gear boys" about the upcoming crisis before it is too late? Can Azazel bring Kiba back before Sir Zechs finds out? Find out in Chapters 5 & 6.

Chapter 5 comes out by 12:00 PM.


	5. Chapter 5: New club, new problems

Sorry I submitted this chapter a little late, but I had a few setbacks, but it's here now, so, enjoy!

This is where the 18+ thing starts, if you are younger than 18 years, skip to chapter 6 or notify your parents about this.

Okay, let us begin:

Chapter 5: New club, new problems

Sendo and Kiba are still running away from Rias while Rias is randomly shooting magic bolts at both of them.

Suddenly, the sacred gears activated without the command.

"Boost!" Hanes says.

"Juggernaut Power!" Rebelled says.

"Shin-gu!" Kiba's sword says.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Sendo yells.

"Super Dragon Bird Balancer!" Hanes says.

*Gearz: Just so you know, Hanes is a big dragon bird that can miniaturize into a containable size, and Rebelled is a Minos (Rat-type Serpant).*

Continuing story:

Sendo then morphs into a bigger Bird-Dragon armor (Bird-Dragon, Dragon-Bird, doesn't matter, it's still a dragon.) Primary part is black, secondary part is grey, and tertiary part is orange, like the smaller armor. Then he brings out Rebelled, and mixed his lightning blast with Hanes's Thunder Rumble and sends Rias flying in another direction.

Immediately, an echoing sound said "Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!" coming from behind him. Issei brought out Ascalon and stabbed the armor but the armor reflected the stab, sending Issei backwards in the other direction.

"Issei?!" Sendo was shocked to see.

"Sendo?" Issei was shocked to see.

"Where's Rias?" Issei demanded an answer.

"She went to Kuoh Academy, I think." Sendo replies.

Issei finds Rias bleeding on the edge of a school floor. "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He yells sadly.

Uh-oh! The Juggernaut Drive function was activated followed by repeated "Boost-o!" sounds. Issei morphed into the Welsh Dragon itself.

Of course, Issei's life was in danger and, still, Rias had to do something fast before he goes crazy.

She tried crying on him like last time, It didn't work. She tried kissing him, it didn't work, either, anyway she tried, the Welsh Dragon grew stronger and stronger. "Issei, come back!" She yelled, it didn't work.

Sendo came to the academy (Still in his Armor) much to his surprise, Issei was already a Giant dragon so then, Hanes boosted his power 12 times and Rebelled activated his Juggernaut power causing both of them to say "Super Juggernaut Power!" Then the armor grew to the same size as Ddraig's dragon, the Sacred Gear controlled Sendo and turned into a Dragon-like fusion of Hanes and Rebelled. This was the full power of the "Dragos" Sacred Gear.

He managed to defeat Issei only in about 77.9 minutes (1 hour, 17 minutes, and 54 seconds) due to the fact that Sendo hasn't mastered the full power, then, Rebelled used his Holy Relaxer and turned Issei back to normal.

"Phew" Rias said, relaxed.

"R-r-r-rias?" Sendo asked.

"Yes, Sendo?" Rias replied passionately.

"It's all my fault, I ruined your club and took Kiba out of it, and I'm sorry for all of it." Sendo apologized. "If you want to, you can kill me." Sendo said shamefully as he deactivated his Sacred Gear. "And also-"

Rias kissed him on the cheek and he blushed, so Rias said. "I forgive you, and you can keep the sacred gear."

Rias left with Issei and Kiba, then, Sendo went back to his house, only to his surprise that his parents were fucking on the couch, Kuri said "Oh honey yes! Right there!"

Sixteen Hours Later...

Kuri and Motohama cummed on each other, and at that time Sendo and Kuzaki were sleeping in their room.

Sendo woke up with a happy smile on his face, unlike him.

"Son, why are you happy?" Kuri asks.

"Where are Rebelled and Hanes?" Kuzaki asks.

"Ohhhhhhhh... I get it!" Motohama says. "You have superpowers now right?' He says.

" I do!" Sendo replies happily.

A happy ending now that everyone in the family has superpowers now.

"What kind of powers do you have?" Kuzaki says.

"Boost!" Hanes says as the gear comes out.

"Sacred Gear!? Cool!" Kuri says.

"It seems like Hanes and Rebelled combined with you, right?" Motohama asked.

"Yep." Sendo asked.

The Sacred Gear deactivates.

"Uh-oh! I have to go!" Sendo says while running out of the house.

"I wonder what that was about?" Kuzaki questions.

At the Occult Research Club room...

"Sendo!" Rias calls.

"Here, Rias-senpai!" He replies politely.

"Wanna join the Occult Research Club?" Rias offers.

Will Sendo accept? Will he have to be a demon? Find out in Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6: Issei and Sendo Get New Moves

Chapter 6: Issei and Sendo Get New Moves!

"Wanna join the occult research club?" Rias offers.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally in the hero club!" Sendo shouts rejoicingly "So, R-"

Rias cuts in. "Call me President." She demands.

"Okay, Prez, so what position am I in?" He asks.

"According to your wielderness, and you've just started being a hero, you're a pawn." Rias answers and puts a chess piece inside him.

"Wait, I am a demon now?" Sendo asks

"Yes, you are." Koneko replies.

"And why am I a pawn?" Sendo demanded an answer.

"Because you've just started being a superhero! Boy, you learn slow." Replies Asia.

"My, my, another pawn like Issei!" Akeno says happily.

"I've gotta tell my parents about this!" Says Sendo happily.

He tries to go but Rias holds him back. "No! You can't tell your parents!"

"Why?"

"Because you will get killed!" Rias responds.

"What are you doing?! The plan is to get away from these DxDweebs, not for you to stay with them!" Rebelled says angrily.

"Just give them a chance, dude! Besides, if Sendo says so, we do it." Replies Hanes.

"Yeah, you heard Hanes, and besides, you two are my Sacred Gear, so you two listen to me!" Sendo explains.

"Fine." Rebelled grudgingly says.

Meanwhile...

Issei and Sendo were arguing about who gets to ask Rias out and who's the better pawn.

"I'm the better pawn!" Issei shouts.

"No, I am!" Sendo asks.

"Ha, you? Your least time to beat me in a fight was an hour, fourteen minutes, and, well, fifty-four seconds!" Issei mockingly replies.

"From what I've seen in your shows, you're a perverted rascal who likes women's private parts!" Sendo pointed out. "And besides, most girls at school hate you!"

"You hurt Rias and almost killed her!" Issei points out.

"Grrrrrr!" They both brought out their Sacred Gears and their Holy Swords.

"Boosted Gear!"

"Boost-o!"

"Sacred Gear!"

"Boost!"

"Ascalon!"

"Blade!"

"Rebelled!"

"Time to fight!"

Sendo used Hanes's thunder rumble and knocked Issei through the roof out of the club room.

Sendo jumped out of the top roof out of the club room and started electrocuting Issei with Lightning Blast.

Issei touched his shirt and said "Dress Break." and snapped his fingers.

Instantly, his clothes came off "YOU ARE THE WORST, ISSEI!" Sendo shouts in anger.

"Super Dragon Bird Balancer!" Hanes said, and then Sendo morphed into his armor.

"You. Are. A. Pervert!" Sendo yells very intense.

The "Dragos" form appeared again.

Hanes boosted the sacred gear 12 times and Rebelled activates the Juggernaut power and they both said "Super Juggernaut Power!" He then defeated Issei with the power in over 10 minutes.

Then Rebelled uses Holy Relaxer and Hanes used his Clothing Amplifier and brought back Sendo's clothes before the Sacred Gear deactivated.

"Woah! New ability?" Asked Sendo happily.

"New ability is now unlocked!" Hanes said happily.

"Eh?" Issei said, disbelievingly. "You can unlock new abilities in your Sacred Gear?"

"Really? I didn't know that." Replied Sendo.

"Actually, new abilities can be unlocked once you advance through fights." Rias replied.

"Uhhhhhhh... H-h-h-h-hi, P-p-p-p-p-president." Sendo greeted nervously.

"Uh, hi, Sendo." Rias replies back.

Issei gets up with purple marks on his face. "Hi, Rias-senp-p-pai." He greets.

"Were you two fighting?" Rias asks.

"S-s-s-sendo started it and hurt me!" He points out.

Sendo has his hands and legs down with his butt showing.

"But, Prez!" Sendo whined.

"You beat up my pawn!" Rias says angrily, and beats him with a magic bolt 30 times.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, oooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww!"

Later on...

They go to an empty forest and find Kuroka secretly taking Koneko.

"Isssi-senpai, help me!" Koneko yells.

Hearing this, Issei activates ONLY his Sacred Gear and punches Kuroka with his Gear fist. Ddraig then says "New attack unlocked: Dragon Wave."

Issei heard this, nods his head and says "Dragon Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvve!"

This sent Kuroka flying backwards into another dimension.

This indeed put Sendo in shock. It also shocked the other members (Exclude Kiba, because he ran away and quit the team.) that Issei unlocked a powerful move like this. Because of this thing, Rias asked Issei out on a date much to Sendo's disappointment, but really, he didn't care, because he had a cool new move like Issei, too.

Later on, Issei and Sendo became friends and so did Ddraig, Hanes, Ascalon, and Rebelled.

*Gearz: In this story, inside Issei's sacred gear, Ascalon is a Golden Yellow Bat with tertiary color green and secondary colored red.

Rias informed Sendo about the upcoming crisis during the rating game.

"Who's Diodora Astaroth?" Sendo asks.

Asia was scared of Diodora, who had captured her during a rating game request which was actually a set-up so he could capture Asia.

"We will have to prepare for this _tout suite_." she says.

Chapter 7 comes out on August 31, 2017.


	7. Chapter 7: Rating Game Training

Chapter 7: Rating Game Training

"Finally time to show off our new powers, pawn partner!" Issei says.

"Alright, this is how we are gonna do it." Rias explains. "It will be pawns vs rooks vs Xenovia vs-"

A voice cuts in "Make that pawns vs rooks vs Knights vs Seniors."

Sendo says happily "K-k-kiba? Kiiiiiibaaaaaa!" Sendo runs to Kiba and hugs him.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!" Sendo says happily.

Suddenly, a loud slap sound is heard. Rias had slapped Kiba.

"Yuto, you left my team and ended your life! I can't believe you!" Rias shouted.

"My, my, the lost man has been found and slapped." Akeno said and laughed.

"You're the worst, Kiba." Koneko said in anger.

"Kiba, why, why did you do this?" Issei sobbed and said.

"Kiba-kun, why did you do this to us?!" Asia questioned "I thought we were your friends!"

"Kiba, I don't even know what to say." Xenovia replies greatly annoyed.

"I do, Kiba, you shouldn't do this to your friends, I mean, the King-Piece of the club is the same reason you're still alive." Sendo says comprehensively.

"Start game!" Rias says.

"Quickly! Into your training places!" Akeno commands.

Xenovia, Issei, Sendo, and Kiba all brought out their holy swords:

"Durandal!"

"Excalibur Destruction!"

"Boosted Gear!"

"Boost-o!"

"Ascalon"

"Blade!"

"Sacred Gear!"

"Boost!"

"Rebelled!"

"Time to fight!"

"Sword Birth!"

"Shin-gu"

The battle was on. Rias threw a magic bolt at Sendo but Sendo uses Rebelled's blade to block the bolt. Suddenly Rebelled says "New Power Unlocked: Energy Bolt."

"Yes! A new power!" Sendo shouted for joy.

"Here we go." Sendo used his attack. "Alright, Prez, time for a 'Boltle'! Energy Bolt!"

"Magic Bolt!" Rias shouted back.

Both Sendo and Rias were struggling to hit each other. Sendo swung his sword and reflected Rias's magic bolt. She fell backwards and was teleported with Akeno by Roseweisse.

"Issei and Sendo used their promotion, promoted themselves to rooks, and joined Koneko. All three of them took down Kiba and Xenovia, the knights got teleported by Roseweisse.

" Yay, we won, pawn partner!" Sendo said to Issei.

"You may be the worst, Issei, but you're also the best, Issei!" Koneko complements Issei.

Next time on "The Dragon Bird and his Lucky Pals":

"Diodora! What do you want?"

"I want Asia to be my wife."

...

"The building is flooded!

" Issei, help!"

"Rias-senpai!"

...

"Diodora, I thought you would play fair, but I guess you lied!"

Next time: 8th chapter: The Crisis Begins!

Chapter 8 comes on September 1, 2017.


	8. Chapter 8: The Crisis Begins!

Chapter 8: The Crisis Begins!

Akeno and the rest of the Occult Research Club members were waiting for Issei and Rias to finish their date, just then, Issei comes back with Sendo instead of Rias. Issei starts sobbing.

"Issei-senpai? Why are you crying?" Gasper asks.

"I have a question, is Diodora the Blue-Haired guy with the white clothes?" Sendo asks

"Um...yes?"Asia says.

" And why is Issei crying?" Xenovia asks, confused.

"My, my, the Red Dragon Warrior is cry-" Akeno says but was interrupted.

"Shut it, Akeno." Koneko firmly says.

"Well, here's what happened, I had my car and drove Issei and Rias out to some places, after they got out, that Diodora guy took Rias. Issei brought out his Sacred Gear and then fought him. Issei fought well, but he was defeated by Diodora and then he(Diodora) took Rias and ran off." Sendo explains.

"Rias-senpai!" Gasper yells out sadly.

"I have an idea, Issei!" Sendo says.

"What?" Issei replies, dejected.

"Come on, let's get the others!" Sendo orders.

"Xenovia! Asia! Gaspar! Koneko! Kiba! Come! I have an idea!" He calls.

Everyoneexcept Kiba comes.

"Kiba was already looking for Rias before you came." Gasper explains.

"Oh, okay." Sendo says to Gasper not minding the fact that Gasper wears girl clothes.

"So, we all split up..."

At Diodora's place...

"Rias Gremory, right?"

"Y-yes." Rias stammers.

"I guess you're wondering why I brought you here." Diodora asks mischievously.

"Why?"

"Because I want you as hostage so that Issei would surrender Asia to me." Diodora schemingly explains.

"Diodora! What do you plan to get from taking Rias as hostage!?" Kiba bursts in and asks.

"Yuto!" Rias calls happily.

"I plan to get Issei to surrender Asia to me as my wife." He explains frankly.

"Asia again? Why do you want to marry Asia so much?!" Kiba exclaimingly asks.

"Because I believe my marriage to Asia is fate." Diodora says.

"Well, I don't think so!" a male voice says.

The guy showed himself, Sendo had come!

"Give it up, Diodora, you're not getting Asia!" Sendo responds.

"Sacred Gear!"

"Boost!"

"Rebelled!"

"Time to fight!"

"C'mon everybody!" Sendo said while halfway raising up his hands.

"Durandal!"

"Excalibur Destruction!"

"Sword Birth!"

"Shin-gu!"

"Boosted Gear!"

"Boost-o!"

"Ascaloooooooooooooooooooooooonnnn!"

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaade!"

The crisis had already started. Diodora kidnapping Rias for Asia, Issei beat up by Diodora, AND Asia's life being tormented. Asia wanted to fight too but needed to stay back to heal the others.

The fight was on. Issei uses Ascalon's magic manipulator to reflect Diodora's magic back to him. It sent him 19 ft away from the place that held Rias hostage.

"Akeno?"

"Alright!"

She then transforms into her lightning clothes and angrily asks Diodora. "Diodora! What do you want from us?"

"I want Asia to be my wife." Responds Diodora.

Akeno throws a lightning bolt at Diodora, but he reflects the bolt and it shocks Akeno instead.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Akeno yells in pain.

She then is left on the ground passed out, the lightning causes the water drain to break apart and then floods the whole building.

"The building is flooded!" Gasper yells nervously.

Sendo grabs Gasper and Asia while Koneko grabs Akeno and runs out.

*Gearz: During the fight with Issei and Kuroka, Rias was turning Kiba back into a demon off-screen (untold).

Continuing story:

Kiba and Xenovia fly out using their demon wings leaving just Sendo and Issei. Sendo combines Hanes's Thunder Rumble with Rebelled's Lightning Blast to knock out Diodora.

"Issei, help!" Rias then cries.

"Rias-senpai!" Issei then yells.

Issei tries to reach Rias's hand but she is carried away by the flood. "Riaaaaaaaaaaaassss!" Issei then yells then he falls down and cries.

Suddenly an echoing voice says "Thunder Rumble!"

The water is then flushed away from Rias and then, the thing Issei sees out of the water is Sendo holding a passed-out Rias.

"RIAS!" Issei shouts for Joy.

"The flood is only getting bigger, get Rias out of here!" Sendo says seriously.

Issei takes Rias's body out of Sendo's back while Sendo picks up Diodora's body and get out of the building. Suddenly, Issei goes back inside.

"Issei!" Akeno yells.

"Dragon Wave!" Issei yells.

"Dragon Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvve!" Ddraig then says and blows up the building, causing the water to blow outside.

Everyone was soaking wet. Rias and Diodora then woke up.

Issei angrily says to Diodora. "Diodora, I thought you would play fair, but I guess you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeddddd!" Ddraig says again: "Dragon Wave!"

Everyone steps back and watches Diodora being sent back to his dimension.

"Wow, what a day!" Rias says relieved.

Rias kisses Issei on the lips in front of everyone, Xenovia and Asia get jealous.

"Thanks for risking your life to save mine." Rias says thankfully.

Akeno kisses Sendo on the cheek. "Thank you for saving our president." She says.

Xenovia gets jealous.

Sendo blushes again. "Your welcome, Vice-Prez!" He says.

Everyone went to Issei's house except Sendo, who drove his car back to his house.

"Hey, Sendo! What took you so long?" Motohama asks.

"Yeah, what did take you so long?" Kuri asks, having no clue.

"Where'd you get a car from?" Kuzaki asks, surprised.

"I bought it with my new friend, Kiba!" Sendo explains. "No, he isn't a demon."

"Oh, good, and what did you boys do, play soccer?" Motohama asks.

"Yes, dad, we played soccer for over 7 hours!" Sendo lies.

"Oh, okay."

"It turns out that Kiba has Sacred Gear, too!" Sendo points out.

"Cool!"

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep." Sendo says.

"OK." Said Kuri.

"Can you believe our son plays Soccer now? Cool!" Kuri says happily.

Kuzaki wasn't sure if Sendo was telling the truth.

"Good night, guys!" Sendo and Kuzaki says.

"Good night, kids!" Motohama and Kuri says back.

Next time on 'The Dragon Bird and his Lucky Pals':

"Vali?"

"We meet again, Issei!"

...

"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!"

"Super Dragon Bird Balancer!"

...

"Don't miss the next chapter!"

Next time: 9th Chapter: The Return of Vali.

Chapter 9 comes on September 4, 2017.


	9. Chapter 9: The Return of Vali

Chapter 9: The Return of Vali

Sendo wakes up in the morning, gets in his car, and starts driving on a highway, he then hears a rumble from his car trunk, so he pulls over, opens his trunk, finding out that Kuzaki snuck inside.

"What do you want?!" Sendo asks, annoyed.

"I wanna know where you're going!" She says.

He turns around, drops her back home, and gets back to JP-770 S. (Highway)

He then makes it to the Occult Research Club room.

"Sendo, what made you so late!?" Rias asks, annoyed.

"Sorry, Prez, but my sister snuck inside the car, so I had to turn around, take her home, and get on my way again." He explains.

"Good job. We should never notify any fairies or Renegades about our plans." She says.

"My, my, it's Sendo Matsuda!" Akeno shouts for joy. She runs to him and kisses him on the lips. Sendo blushes again.

"Uhhhhhhh... Hi, Akeno." Sendo greets, stammering.

"Hi, sweetiekins!" Akeno replies.

"Nice to see you again, Rias Gregory." An unknown voice says.

"I know you're there, Raiser!" Sendo says.

"You know him, too?" Issei says in surprise.

"Yes, I fought him when he attacked my family a few hours ago." He replies. "Time for your end, Raiser!" He says happily.

Sendo brings out his Sacred Gear "Sacred Gear!"

Hanes's Gear Glove is revealed and Hanes says "Boost!"

"Let's see how I can do without Rebelled." He said, cocky.

He then runs to Raiser and shoots his thunder rumble but Raiser dodges it. Later he tried to do a

Ice Flame at Raiser, but he melted the ice with his fire.

"Hmmm...What is his weakness?" Sendo asks.

He gasps. "Holy water."

He picked it up only to get hurt. "Ow! That hurts!" He said.

"Holy water is a demon/devil's weakness." Rias and Akeno said.

"Oh, I am a demon." Sendo says, remembering that.

"I know what to do." Hanes says.

He then refunctions the arm. "Pick up the water again." He said.

Sendo reluctantly picks up the holy water with his sacred gear hand(right hand).

"Wait, what did you do?" Sendo asks.

"I changed up your arm signature, now you can hold holy water." Hanes replies.

"Cool!"

Hanes then says "Bird-Dragon Over Boost!"

The water makes Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet colors from the Sacred Gear. He then shoots the water in Raiser's face, causing Raiser's face to bleed.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Raiser yells in pain.

And then, Sendo brought out a cross and put it on him, his whole body was covered with blood, and then...

"Time to finish you!" Sendo and Hanes both say.

"Exploooooooooooosiiiooooon!" Hanes shouts. He the exploded into thin air.

"Alright!" Sendo says happily. "I did well, didn't I, vice-pr-"

Akeno kisses Sendo on the lips while rubbing his cock. Blood was spurting out of Issei's nose.

"I-i-i can't do this! I'm only sixteen!" Sendo responds in disgrace.

"Well, yeah, but you're a demon, so you can!" Akeno says.

"Akeno..." Rias asks.

"Yes, Rias-sama?" Akeno responds.

"You can keep Sendo, I can have Issei-kun forever."

"Okay..." Akeno responds seductively.

In a private room...

Akeno was sucking Sendo's cock. "Gah!" He says.

"I hope you lik-"

Sendo grunts.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna cum!" He says.

"Okay.'

Akeno opens her vagina and inserts Sendo's dick into it.

"Oh, man! I am gonna fuck for the first time!" Sendo thinks pervertic.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooh I love this dick!" Akeno yells.

"Gah! I'm gonna cum!" Sendo says. Akeno ejects Sendo's dick from her vagina.

"Aaaaahhhh! Yeah!" Akeno said.

Just then, White sprays of semen come out of Sendo's dick.

"Yes! Semen!" Akeno says joyfully. "I want more! Gimme more!"

"Gah!" Sendo yells as Akeno rubs Sendo's dick against her breasts.

He cums a lot again.

Outside...

"Looks like I have to show myself, Issei." An unknown voice says.

"Vali!" Issei shouts in surprise.

"I am back from that terrible defeat." Vali responds.

"Wow, even the lamest guy can come back."

"I only came to tell you that Bikou wants to see you after school."

"Okay, fine, but make it quick!" Vali then leaves.

Next time on 'The Dragon-Bird and his Lucky Pals':

"We need to talk to you, Sendo."

"What is it dad?"

"We were wrong, if you wanna help the demons as well as us, well you can."

...

"Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo!"

"Kuzaki?! Why are you here?"

"I caught you, Sendo! You are working with these demons?!"

"I guess I'll just join-"

"NO, KUZAKI, YOU AREN'T JOINING AGAIN!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A CHOICE!"

"Yes he does, bye!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

...

"Hi, Issei!

"Reynare!"

"I am back now!"

"Is that a fallen Angel?"

"Yes, Sendo."

Next time: 10th Chapter: Raynare Returns.

Make sure to read my Winx Club & Ben 10 crossover story: Omniwinx.


	10. Chapter 10: Reynare Returns

Chapter 10: Reynare Returns

 ***Gearz: Lend me your eyes, and read this story. I will tell you a tale of a hero called Sendo Matsuda, and his first encounter with a Fallen Angel.***

* * *

It all starts like this…

Today, Issei Hyoudou and Sendo Matsuda and Issei were listening to their favorite song.

"Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo."

"Man, Issei, don't you like listening to some songs in the fresh morning?" Sendo asks Issei.

"I sure do, Sendo!" Issei responds.

Suddenly, the music stops, time slows down to a 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% speed.

"Uuummm…..Sendo, what happened to time?" Issei asks.

"I believe it as gone down to a 0.00000-argh—very slow speed." Sendo responds.

"Just how are we at normal speed, but the others aren't?" Issei asks.

"I have no—" Sendo realizes. "Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh what?" Issei asks.

Just then, a pale-looking Kuzaki looks at Sendo.

"Oh-no, it's the idio-"

"Slow down, Issei, fairies of Kuzaki's kind are not to toy with AT ALL!" He tries to reason with her.

"Kuzaki?!Why are you here?" Sendo asks.

"I caught you, Sendo! You're working with these demons?" Kuzaki said with a creepy voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Issei & Sendo both ask.

"I guess I'll just join you." Kuzaki said seductively.

Afraid the club's privacy will become exposed, Sendo brings out his Sacred Gear and says. "No, Kuzaki, you aren't joining this club again!"

Forcefully, she responds "You don't even have a choice!"

Issei sneaks up behind her, brings out his Boosted Gear & says "Yes he does, bye!"

Ddraig now says "Dragon Wave!"

Kuzaki is screaming in pain. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Issei and Sendo were now running as rapid as a jet.

They now saw Reynare right in front of them.

Reynare who then turns into her Yuuma Amano form, shows herself right in front of him and says, "Um, Issei, can we date again?"

Undeceived, Sendo uses his Special Move, Angel Expose, to turn Yuuma back into Reynare.

"Ow! That hurt!" Reynare says in annoyance. She throws Sendo backwards.

"Hi Issei!" Reynare says.

"Reynare!" Issei says in surprise.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm back!"

Sendo gets up. "Um, Issei, is she a Fallen Angel?" Sendo asks.

"I'm afraid, yes, Sendo." Issei responds.

"And why do you call her Yuuma, when her name is clear-"

Issei interrupts. "Please stop there, Sendo, I don't want to remember what happened before." He speaks to the Fallen Angel. "Alright, why did you come back here? You're not coming for Asia, are you?"

She then responds. "No, I came here for that." She points at Sendo's Sacred Gear on his right arm.

An invigorated Sendo holds up his right fist and says, "No way! Why would I give an idiotic Fallen Angel something that can be used to save this whole universe? The Dragon-Bird is an awesome creature, he is the son of the great Alpha Dragon, who trained all magicians and has all magic."

Issei was surprised. "Woah, how do you know all this, Sendo?"

"The Dragon-Bird has been at my house since I was 11, how else would I know?" Sendo replies.

"Enough of that chit-chat, I'm gettin' that Gear!" Reynare swoops in with a light spear, and throws it at Sendo."

Both of them start running away from the spear.

"Oh, man, we're dead, we're dead, we're-"

"Calm down, Sendo, keep running!"

They run away to a hut that turns out to be Sendo's house.

"Sendo?"

"Y-yes, Mom? Yes dad?"

"I guess we were wrong, I know it's hard for demons out there, so….." Kuri pauses, Motohama continues "…..If you wanna help the demons, as well as us, well, then you can."

"Really? Thanks guys!" Issei & Sendo reply gratefully & give Kuri & Motohama hugs.

Next time on: The Dragon-Bird & His Lucky Pals:

Reynare's light spear breaks the house door, then Reynare knocks out Sendo, Issei, & the Matsuda family and kidnaps Sendo. He now wakes up on a chain in the shape of the holy cross in a church.

Will Sendo escape? Will the ORC help him?

Find out on Chapter 11: The Ultimate Burden.


End file.
